Between love and technology
by Jainisec134
Summary: This is about Rouge and Shadow. It's also about Maria coming back! No flames! Or you'll get burned back.


Between Love and technology

It was a beautiful day. Rouge was in bed dreaming. But this was no ordinary dream. It was a dream about him! The one she loved secretly. Shadow… He was of the fastest things alive. Most people think he is a monster. But Rouge saw more. She saw pain and love. That's why she let him live with her. She smiled in her dream.

_Rouge sat on a park bench. She saw him. It was Shadow. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He gave her a bouquet of black and white roses. "Oh Shadow! These are so beautiful!" Rouge said with bliss. Shadow moved closer. Rouge flinched when he got so close she could feel his warm breath._

_Their lips met. They both blushed. Shadow pulled Rouge into a kiss and hug. He held her so tightly. She couldn't believe that this moment had finally come. Shadow pulled away. He smiled. _

"_Rouge I just wanted say I lo-" Shadow was about to say but then the dream blurred and ended…_

"Rouge get up! I'm hungry!" Said a whiny voice. Rouge opened her eyes. She found none other than, Shadow. She sighed. "Shadow it's in a box and it's called cereal. You don't need me to make that!" Rouge said with annoyance. "I know but I… ate all the cereal!' Shadow said. Rouge smiled. This was her best friend. "Okay. Come on!" Rouge said as she got out of bed. They both ran to the kitchen.

Rouge yawned and stretched as she poured pancake batter into a pan. Shadow watched with great intent. He smiled. 'Rouge reminds me of Maria. She's beautiful and smart and perfect. I wish she knew how I felt!' Shadow thought as he watched the motherly wife like figure prepare breakfast.

When breakfast was ready (Bacon, eggs, etc.) Rouge took Shadow by his right hand. She stared into his ruby eyes. "Shadow… I know that the day Maria died is coming up soon… If you ever need someone, just tell me! We're best friends and I care about you!" Rouge said in a happy yet sad way. Shadow smiled. When Shadow finished his breakfast Rouge patted him on the head and left.

Rouge went to Tails work shop. She walked in to find a yellow fox and a tan bunny making out on a desk full of metal. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rouge yelled as she saw them. They parted from the kiss just after Rouge took a picture. "Rouge?!" They both yelled in unity at the intruding bat.

Rouge only laughed. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" The bunny Cream asked in annoyance. "Have you ever heard of condoms?" Rouge asked back. Tails blushed. "What do you want?" Tails asked as he recovered from Rouge's question. "I need you to build me a… Machine that bring people back." Rouge said sternly with a frown. Tails chuckled. "Easy." Tails said with a swish of his hand.

"Like your girlfriend!" Rouge said with a chuckle! Cream frowned. "It'll be ready on a week from now! Oh! That'll be the day Maria died!" Tails said sadly. Rouge said bye and slipped Tails a rubber then went back to her house. "I really should get a lock. Oh well! Now where were we?" Tails said with a grin.

_A week later_

Shadow was in his bed tossing and turning. He was dreaming of his "mother" Maria. His eyes opened wide. "MAAARRRRIIIIIIAAAA!" He yelled. Rouge fell out of bed when she heard him. She ran into his room. She held him tight. "Maria?" Shadow asked thinking it was his mom. "No Shad. Rouge." Rouge said with a hint of sadness.

A tear dropped from Shadows eye. "I miss her." Shadow said in a hushed voice. "She in a better place." Rouge said trying to make him feel better. He walked into his closet and grabbed a jacket. "I'm going out." He said in a cold voice. "Will you be alright?" Rouge said worried. He didn't reply. He just walked out the door into the pouring rain. He ran as fast as he could. Rouge was worried about him. 'Please watch over him Maria.' Rouge prayed.

Rouge got up and took a shower. She got dressed put her jacket on and jumped into her car. She went to Tails work shop. As she walked to the door she saw a piece of paper taped to it. It said '_I am not in right now. If you need something from me please go to my house." _Rouge walked to the house that was next to the shop. She knocked.

Tails came to the door. He was wearing all black. "Hello Rouge." He said. Rouge only nodded. He opened the door wider for her to come into the house. Everyone was their (Amy, Sonic, Cream, Blaze, Silver, and Charmy.) Rouge sat down next to Amy. Tails walked into the middle of the room and sighed.

"We all know what today is. The day that Maria died. Rouge has asked me to invent a machine that brings people back. Sadly I failed…" Tails said ashamed. All the ladies started to cry. The guys tried to comfort them but it wasn't working. "But! I did manage to invent a machine that is similar but the person can only be really real if we put the "Dragon emerald" into the machine." Tails said.

The dragon emerald was a very powerful emerald. It was on an island called "White Palm Island". It was guarded by a village and a dragon named "Mufagi". No one had every touched that emerald except for the princess. She was said to be the most beautiful thing in the world. Sonic stood up. "I'll get that stone! I don't care what I have to do! I will help get Maria back.

"Another thing we need is a DNA sample." Tails said. Rouge stood up. She took a locket out of her pocket. "No one knows this but, me and Maria were best friends. Sister even. She gave me this locket. It has some of her hair in it…" Rouge said remembering the day Maria gave her it.

Tails picked the locket up with care. He opened it and saw Rouge and Maria hugging. He saw a golden piece of hair. He pulled it out of the locket. He slipped the hair into the machine. It beeped and lit up. A light cam out the top. Everyone watched amazed. When the light was gone, there on the floor unconscious was a beautiful girl.


End file.
